Mr Mayor
by my name is keith stone
Summary: Six years after Robert Queen and Mr. Merlyn illegally put together a deal with the Starling City mayor, Oliver makes him the next target off of the list.
1. Chapter 1

_Starling City, 2006_

"I don't think I need to tell you how important this deal is, Robert," Merlyn said.

"You don't," replied Robert, "And like I told you before, I'll get it done."

"What about the mayor? He seems to have quite a distaste for your family."

"He does," Robert replied, "but that's only because Oliver slept with both of his daughters."

"And how is Oliver?" Merlyn asked.

"He's transferring to another university," Robert said with a disappointed look on his face, "He says this one 'bored him'."

"How many is that now? Five?"

"Around there, yes."

Merlyn smirked and gave Robert a folder, "If we can't close this deal with the mayor, then Starling City is as good as dead."

"We'll close the deal," Robert again assured him, "I promise."

_Starling City, 2012_

"Robert Queen was a good man," the mayor said, "It is still hard to believe that he is gone."

"The best," Merlyn replied, "He'll always be missed."

"I'll never forget the last business deal I did with him," the mayor said, "He was very determined to get it done, almost as if his life depended on it."

Merlyn smirked, "That's the kind of man he was."

"I wish the same could be said for his son," the mayor went on, "if only we could trade that little brat's life for his father's."

"I hear that he's with the Bertinelli girl now," Merlyn added, "looks like he's gotten bored with the Lance sisters."

"That tends to happen when you kill one of them," the mayor said, "the last man Helena Bertinelli was with got killed, hopefully her new beau can share the same fate."

The power in the mayor's office suddenly went out, and an arrow pierced the mayor's arm as he fell to the ground in pain. Suddenly, the green-hooded vigilante appeared and knocked Merlyn to the ground before grabbing the mayor by the coat and pinning him against the wall.

"Mr. Mayor," the vigilante said in his deep monotone voice, "You have failed this city!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Starling City, 2006_

"Mr. Queen," the mayor said, "I was under the impression that our talks were done."

"That may have been how you heard it," Robert said, "but that is in no means how we left it."

"Oh really," the mayor said, "well then I must also be hearing that I should just call security to escort you out."

"You may do that," Robert said, "but then I could just make a call to my guy at the Starling City Sentinel, giving him hard evidence about some of your past wrongdoings."

"Oh really," the mayor said, "and what would those be?"

"As you may remember," Robert said, "my son was in a car accident a few months ago."

"Yes," the mayor said, "yes I remember. What's your point?"

"The car was registered to you," Robert said, "and I don't think it's a coincidence that this accident came just a few days after you sent me an email voicing your disgust at my son sleeping with both of your daughters."

"I don't like your tone, Mr. Queen."

"If you agree to our deal, then this information will never leave this room."

_Starling City, 2012_

"The mayor?" Diggle exclaimed, "You are going after the Starling City mayor?"

"He is cheating the citizens of Starling City," Oliver responded, "I don't care how high of an official he is, he doesn't get any preferential treatment."

"I'm not saying that he should," Diggle responded, "All I'm saying is that this is a much higher risk than any of your previous targets."

"I knew that I'd be taking risks the moment I promised my father that I'd right his wrongs," Oliver said.

"So how do you plan on taking him down?"

"I already have."

"Sorry?"

"Last night," Oliver started, "I crashed in on one of his meetings."

"And what purpose did that serve exactly?"

"This," Oliver held up a flash drive to show to Diggle.

"What is it?" Diggle asked.

"Every politician records their conversations during shady business deals, just so that they can have leverage over the people that they are doing business with."

"Who taught you that?" Diggle asked.

"My father," Oliver responded, quickly going back to the subject at hand and plugging the flash drive into his computer.

"So this flash drive has recordings of the mayor's shady business deals?"

"Not yet," Oliver said, "but it will soon."

"Oliver," Diggle started, "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about."

"I wasn't going after the mayor last night," Oliver explained, "He'll just erase all traces of whatever deal that he's planning. The real target was the man he was meeting with. I put a recording device on him."

"Who was it?"

Oliver paused for a while, then said, "Tommy's father."


	3. Chapter 3

_Starling City, 2006_

"I thought the mayor deal was dead," Moira said to Robert.

"It was," Robert responded, "but the mayor had a change of heart."

"The way you described it, he was pretty certain that he wouldn't deal with you, not after what Oliver did with his daughters," she said.

"I convinced him that he shouldn't let what our children do interfere with business," Robert said to her, still not looking her in the eye.

"You're lying to me," Moira said, "It was _him_, wasn't it? He threatened you."

"He only wants whats best for this city," Robert told his wife, "Just like you and I do."

"I only want what is best for this city as long as it means working within the law!"

"We didn't break any laws, Moira."

"Whenever Mr. Merlyn is involved in your business dealings, laws are typically always broken," Moira said to him, "You need to get out of this. You can't do any more business with that man. It's too dangerous."

"Do you realize the power that he has?!" Robert yelled at her, "If I back out now, after all that he and I have started, he'll not only have me killed, but Oliver, and Thea, and even you."

"He wouldn't do that," Moira tried to convince him, "He loves our family. You and him have been like brothers for ages. Not to mention Oliver's friendship with Tommy."

"He doesn't consider anyone close to him to be his family," Robert explained, "not even his own son. So Moira, believe me when I tell you that he would not hesitate to have each one of us killed."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard downstairs.

"What the-" Robert exclaimed. He rushed downstairs with Moira looking on, only to find a drunken Oliver there with his girlfriend, Laurel.

"Hey there, Dad," Oliver said to him, barely able to stand up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham?" Robert asked him.

"I missed Laurel too much," he said while laughing, just before kissing Laurel with his arm around her shoulder.

"He showed up at my house like this, Mr. Queen," Laurel explained to him, "my parents were pissed."

"Thank you for bringing him here, Laurel," Robert said to her.

"Okay Dad," Oliver said, "Laurel and I are going to go upstairs and work on making you some grandkids."

"Whoa, slow down there big guy," Laurel said to him, "you're going upstairs and you're going to sleep, and then I'm going to go back home and convince my father not to get a restraining order against you."

"Just tell him we'll name the first kid after him," he joked, "haha, Quentin Queen. Say that five times fast, Dad."

"How about you stay at a school for longer than five months, and then you can start thinking about having kids," Robert said sternly to his son.

"Okay, fine," Oliver said grinning, "We'll name him Quentin _Robert_ Queen. Haha, how does that sound?"

"It's time for you to go to bed," Laurel said to him, taking him upstairs, "goodnight Mr. Queen."

"Good night grandpa!" Oliver shouted.

"Goodnight Laurel," Robert said, ignoring his son's remark.

_Starling City, 2012_

__"He was there," Merlyn shouted, "the son of a bitch knocked me to the ground and then tried to kill the mayor."

"Tried?" Moira asked, "You mean that he wasn't successful? His attacks don't usually end that way."

"What do you mean?" Merlyn asked her.

"I mean that I don't think that it was the mayor's life that the vigilante was after."

"I don't care what he was after!" Merlyn exclaimed, "All I care about is that this 'Robin Hood' guy is still going after the people on the list. Who is he?! And how does he have the list?"

"Are you expecting me to know this?" Moira scoffed at him.

"I'm expecting you to have an idea," Merlyn said to her, "considering that your son is the only thing that we have that is close to a connection to him."

"My son was charged mistakenly by a detective who has a grudge against my family," Moira sternly said to him, "He has no connection whatsoever to the vigilante."

"Regardless," Merlyn said to her, "the hood did save your son's life, and that event was the first known siting of him."

"My son doesn't know anymore about the vigilante than you or I do," Moira was beginning to get impatient with him.

"That's simply not true," Merlyn continued his argument, "Your son is the only one we know who has seen him up close. If we can get the smallest bit of information from him, it could help out in more ways than one."

"I told you that I don't want my family involved anymore!"

"I can promise you that you're son will not be hurt, Moira."

"You have tried to have my son killed twice," Moira said, "I do not want you going anywhere near him."

"Both times have been unfortunate accidents," Merlyn countered, "One was because of a boneheaded move by Detective Lance, and the other, well, goes without saying."

"I told you once, Merlyn," Moira said, "and I will tell you again: STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Queen Consolidated Private Jet, 2006_

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked his son.

"Hung over," Oliver responded, sipping coffee.

"You sound surprised," Robert said sarcastically, "I would think after the umpteenth time, you would start to catch on to the pattern."

"It was really nice of you to come with me to Gotham, Dad," Oliver quickly said, trying to change to subject.

"Well I wanted to make sure that you actually _got _there this time."

"So I see that you've been talking to Bruce."

"His father was my mentor," Robert explained, "you were foolish to think that you could avoid getting out of enrolling at the university."

"You were foolish to hire a female pilot to fly my plane," Oliver responded, making himself comfortable in his seat, "I have a way of getting what I want when it comes to women."

"I am well aware, Oliver," Robert smirked, "Just ask the mayor."

Oliver tried to avoid eye contact with his father. "How long have you known?"

"The mayor sent me an angry email as soon as the younger daughter came running to him in tears saying that she found her older sister's underwear in your bed."

"So _that's_ how she found out," Oliver exclaimed to himself.

"This isn't funny, Oliver," Robert said, "You realize that you almost cost the company a huge deal with the mayor."

"So he took it that personally?"

"He always does," Robert explained, "He thinks that he's untouchable."

"So how were you able to seal the deal, then?" Oliver asked.

"He's a politician," Robert said, "all politicians keep traces of their past dirty work."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they think that it allows them to have leverage over their business partners just in case they eventually become their enemies."

_Starling City, 2012_

__"Your dad has _never _had any type of interest in me," Oliver said to Tommy, "even before the shipwreck."

"My dad has been acting really strangely lately," Tommy responded, "I told you that he cut me off, right?"

"About nine times," Oliver responded, "Ten if you count just now."

"Okay, well anyway, he just wants to have lunch with you and I," Tommy said.

"He does know that Walter handles most aspects of the company's business deals, right?"

"I don't think this is about business," Tommy responded, "I already told you, I really have no idea what this is about."

Oliver's phone started ringing, and he saw that it was Diggle on the caller ID.

"Hold on, I need to take this," he said to Tommy, before answering the phone, "What's up?"

"It looks like the recording device that you put on Merlyn paid off," Diggle said, "I was just going over some of it, and he recently had a meeting with your mother."

"My mother?" Oliver asked in confusion, "About what?"

"You," Diggle told him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Starling City_, _2006_

__"Congratulations, Robert," Merlyn said as Robert entered his office.

"Good news spreads fast, I guess," Robert responded, sitting down and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"It does when you're me," Merlyn said with a mischievous smirk, "and I also hear that Oliver just started at Gotham University."

"Let's hope so," Robert said, "I just had to fire one of my pilots because Oliver seduced her into flying him into Starling City instead."

"Ha," Merlyn laughed, "it sounds like your son inherited your persuasion skills, only he uses methods other than a checkbook."

"And yet he claims that he's ready to marry Laurel Lance," Robert said, shaking his head.

"Which reminds me," Merlyn said before pulling out a folder, "Detective Lance and his partner are giving Merlyn Global Group quite the headache with their ongoing investigation into our finances."

"I didn't know Quentin was interested in white collar crimes," Robert responded.

"It's not so much him as it is his partner," Merlyn said, sliding a photograph across the table of Lance's partner, "I need him out of the picture."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Robert responded, "I think that you may be asking a lot of me here. I'm not a murderer."

"No one said that you would be getting your hands dirty, Robert, I just need you to pull some strings with your new best friend the mayor."

Robert sat aback and though hard, "That's why you were pressing me to close the deal with him," he said to him, "you couldn't care any less about the deal, you just wanted me to get through to him so that you could have his power at your disposal."

"You came through when I needed you to, Robert," Merlyn said to him, "that's why I love you like a brother. Whenever I need you, you are there for me."

"Yeah, I'm there," Robert responded, "I'm there to scrub your hands when they get dirty and then to tie up any loose ends that could lead back to you. That's the way it has always been, you having me clean up your mess."

"This isn't about me, Robert," Merlyn explained, "this is about the future of Starling City. How am I supposed to continue building this city if I have the police holding me back?"

"You're asking me to commit murder," Robert said.

"I never said anything about murder," Merlyn continued, "I just need him out of my way."

_Starling City, 2012_

__"Since when does my mother do business with him?" Oliver asked himself aloud.

"That doesn't matter," Diggle said to him, "what matters is that Merlyn is a lot more involved in a lot more things than you and I could have ever possibly imagined."

"If what I'm interpreting from this recording is true," Oliver said, "then not only was Merlyn responsible for the shipwreck, my father's death, the list, and my kidnapping, but also that my mother knows all about it, and could also possibly be involved."

"We can't afford to start jumping to conclusions like that," Diggle said to him, "right now, the mayor is the target."

"The mayor was the target," Oliver said, getting up from his chair, "but Merlyn... he is the reason for all of this. He is the mastermind behind this city's demise."

"That may be true," Diggle said, "but like I just said, we don't know any of that for sure. What we _do _know is that the mayor is corrupt and very dangerous. He needs to be stopped."

"You're right," Oliver said after a brief silence, "I need to show Merlyn that he isn't untouchable first. I need to take out all of the puppets in order to take out the puppeteer."

"The mayor has tripled his security ever since the other night," Diggle explained, "how do you plan on getting to him?"

"His security is made up of cops," Oliver said, "and there is one certain high-ranking cop who doesn't care so much for him."

"Who?" Diggle asked.

"Quentin Lance."


	6. Chapter 6

_Starling City, 2006_

Robert and Moira were awaken by a loud banging at the front door.

"Who the hell is here at 2 in the morning?" Moira asked in annoyance.

Robert walked out into the hall as Raisa opened the front door, where Quentin Lance was waiting.

"I need to speak to Robert Queen," Lance said to Raisa, out of breath.

"I'm sorry," she responded, "he is asleep."

"It's okay, Raisa," Robert said to her as he walked downstairs.

Robert escorted the detective into the living room to speak.

"What is it, Detective?" Robert asked him as they both sat down.

"My partner," Lance said, "the mayor is accusing him of stealing money from the city. It's not true. He would never do that."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I understand that you and the mayor are closely connected nowadays," Lance said, "I need you to please talk some sense into him."

"I try not to involve myself in other people's business," Robert said.

"But my partner has a family," Lance said, "he'll be thrown into prison for twenty to thirty years for a crime that he didn't commit."

"I understand your frustration," Robert said to him, "but if the mayor is accusing your partner of stealing from the city, then he must have a credible reason for doing so."

"Mr. Queen," Lance continued, "I'm begging you. Talk to the mayor. We're talking about an innocent man spending the majority of the rest of his life behind bars."

"I'm sorry, Detective," Robert said, "but I can't help you."

_Starling City, 2012_

Quentin Lance walked to his car at night outside the Starling City police department, when his cell phone rang.

"This is Lance," he answered.

"The mayor's time has come," said the deep voice on the other line.

"Who is this?" Lance asked.

"Be at the mayor's mansion at 11:00 tonight," the caller told him.

"You," Lance said, "the vigilante."

"Be at the mansion at 11:00, or forever have your old partner rot in prison for nothing."

The line went dead, and Lance looked at his watch.


	7. Chapter 7

_Starling City, 2006_

"You are fantastic, Robert," Merlyn said to him.

"Well gee," Robert responded, "I'm glad that my insensitivity pleases you so much."

"Oh come on," Merlyn responded, "it had to be done, and you know it."

"Do you realize how many lives you and I have destroyed in the 'business' that we have done over the years?"

"Starling City's future depends on us, Robert," Merlyn argued, "the people who suffer from our work are the ones who are bringing the city down."

"WE'RE BRINGING THE CITY DOWN, MALCOLM! We are building fortunes off of the pain and suffering of the lower classes. This city deserves better."

"What happened to you, Robert?"

"I saw the horrible things that you are capable of doing," Robert responded, "I saw you ruin the life of an innocent man by framing him just to cover your own ass."

"You are becoming very weak," Merlyn said to him, "you're beginning to worry me. Are we going to start having a problem?"

"You're the problem, Malcolm," Robert said to him, "you and I have always been the problem. This has to end."

"This cannot end, Robert," Merlyn said to him, "this city has so much potential, and it needs to be reached."

"It can only be reached," Robert started, "if _you _stop holding it back."

_Starling City, 2012_

__"Your car is ready, Mr. Mayor," the mayor's assistant said to him.

"Thank you."

The mayor walked out of his office and saw his driver waiting outside the car for him, before an arrow hit him in the shoulder and knocked him unconscious.

"AHHH!" the mayor screamed as he attempted to run out of harm's way. He ran into a nearby alley, where he saw the hooded vigilante there waiting for him.

"Mr. Mayor," he said to him, "you are not going anywhere this time."

"What do you want?" the mayor pleaded with him, "Money? I can give you whatever you want, just leave me alone."

"I want you to tell the truth about the cop that you framed six years ago," he said to him.

"What?! That was Robert Queen! It was all his idea! I had nothing to do with it!"

"But why did you do it?" Oliver asked him, "It was because he had information on you, wasn't it? Information that proved that you had abused your power as mayor in order to pull some strings into your favor."

"Alright, yes, you're right," the mayor said, "I tried to have Oliver Queen killed. The man had sex with both of my daughters, and then lied to them about it! That pig deserved to rot in hell!"

"Maybe someday," Oliver said as he pointed his crossbow towards him, "he can join you there."

Oliver shot the mayor in the shoulder, and the next thing the mayor knew, he was in the back of his limo, arriving at his own mansion, with police cars outside waiting for him.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked as he got out of the car.

"Mr. Mayor," Detective Quentin Lance started as he and Detective Blake pulled him out of the car, "you are under arrest for extortion, fraud, and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, and the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, then you will be provided one on behalf of Starling City."

Lance placed handcuffs around the mayor's wrist and escorted him to the back of a squad car.

"The hood did it again," Blake said to Lance, "gave us another recording of a confession."

"He's still an outlaw vigilante," Lance said, "and he must be stopped."


	8. Chapter 8

_Starling City, 2007_

__"Still no word from Robert?" Merlyn asked his assistant.

"No," the assistant replied, "I'm sorry, Mr. Merlyn."

"It's been seven months since he pretty much told me to shove it," Merlyn said to himself aloud, "who does he think he is? And has he forgotten who I am?"

"Would you like me to try his house, sir?" the assistant asked him.

"No," Merlyn replied, "Just track the location of The Queen's Gambit, and then give me its blueprints."

"Yes sir," the assistant replied before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Robert," Merlyn said to himself, "but you've left me no choice."

_Starling City, 2012_

__Malcolm Merlyn sat in his office, alone, late at night. He flipped through the pages of the list, and then chucked the notebook against the wall in anger. As lightning struck outside during a fierce thunderstorm, he got the feeling that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello?" he shouted, "Who's there?"

"Paranoid, Mr. Merlyn?" asked a deep monotone voice.

Merlyn turned around to see that the Starling City vigilante was standing in the room with him.

"Am I next?" Merlyn asked him in a mocking tone.

"Next? Merlyn, it's been you all along," Oliver said to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Merlyn asked him, "What are you doing to my city?"

"Your city?" Oliver repeated, "This city has been poisoned by you and every single person on your list, Merlyn."

"The last time someone told me that," Merlyn started, "I had him killed."

"Malcolm Merlyn," Oliver started, "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!"

**The End**


End file.
